The development of high energy battery systems requires the compatibility of an electrolyte possessing desirable electrochemical properties with highly reactive anode materials, such as lithium, sodium and the like, and the efficient use of high energy density cathode materials, such as manganese dioxide. The use of aqueous electrolytes is precluded in these systems since the anode materials are sufficiently active to react with water chemically. It has therefore been necessary, in order to realize the high energy density obtainable through use of these highly reactive anodes and high energy density cathodes, to turn to the investigation of nonaqueous electrolyte systems and more particularly to nonaqueous organic electrolyte systems.
The term "nonaqueous organic electrolyte" in the prior art refers to an electrolyte which is composed of a solute, for example, a salt or complex salt of Group I-A, Group II-A or Group III-A elements of the Periodic Table, dissolved in an appropriate nonaqueous organic solvent. Conventional solvents include propylene carbonate, ethylene carbonate or y-butyrolactone. The term "Periodic Table" as used herein refers to the Periodic Table of the Elements as set forth on the inside back cover of the Handbook of Chemistry and Physics, 48th Edition, the Chemical Rubber Co., Cleveland, Ohio, 1967-1968.
Although manganese dioxide has been mentioned as a cathode for cell applications, manganese dioxide inherently contains an unacceptable amount of water, both of the absorbed and bound (adsorbed) types, which is sufficient to cause anode (lithium) corrosion along with its associated hydrogen evolution. This type of corrosion that causes gas evolution is a serious problem in sealed cells, particularly in miniature type button cells. In order to maintain overall battery-powered electronic devices as compact as possible, the electronic devices are usually designed with cavities to accommodate the miniature cells as their power source. The cavities are usually made so that a cell can be snugly positioned therein, thus making electronic contact with appropriate terminals within the device. A major potential problem in the use of cell-powered devices of this nature is that if the gas evolution causes the cell to bulge then the cell could become wedged within the cavity. This could result in damage to the device. Also, if electrolyte leaks from the cell it could cause damage to the device. Thus it is important that the physical dimensions of the cell's housing remain constant during discharge and that the cell will not leak any electrolyte into the device being powered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,856 discloses a process of producing an MnO.sub.2 electrode (cathode) for nonaqueous cells whereby the MnO.sub.2 is initially heated within a range of 350.degree. to 430.degree. C. so as to substantially remove both the absorbed and bound water and then, after being formed into an electrode with a conductive agent and binder, it is further heated in a range of 200.degree. to 350.degree. C. prior to its assembly into a cell. British Pat. No. 1,199,426 also discloses the heat treatment of MnO.sub.2 in air at 250.degree. to 450.degree. C. to substantially remove its water component.
It has been found that heat-treated manganese dioxide has an affinity for absorbing water and thus after the water has been substantially removed, it is necessary to take precautions to insure that the manganese dioxide will not absorb moisture from the environment prior to its use as an active material for electrochemical cells.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a homogeneous mass of particulate manganese dioxide that will have a reduced capacity for moisture absorption when exposed to a moisture environment for a fixed time period.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a homogeneous mass of particulate manganese dioxide that has its pores substantially filled with an organic solvent.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a treatment for heat-treated manganese dioxide so as to decrease its affinity or propensity for absorbing moisture.
It is another object of the present invention to employ a homogeneous mass of particulate manganese dioxide that has been treated with an organic solvent as an active material for electrochemical cells, such as nonaqueous cells.
The foregoing and additional objects will become more fully apparent from the following description.